


Girassol

by sweetwildflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Português-BR, Renjun POV, droubble, renhyuck
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwildflower/pseuds/sweetwildflower
Summary: "Até ficar apenas eu.Agora.Brisa que não sopra se não for apenas pra você."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Girassol

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!
> 
> A possibilidade real de algum brasileiro ler fanfic br nesse site é mínima, então nem tenho esperanças. Mas não queria deixar essa droubble guardada numa pasta qualquer, então decidi deixá-la guardada aqui. Acho que aqui é o único lugar que me sinto confortável para publicar meus textos mais dramáticos. Enfim. Apesar da narrativa não mencionar o nome do Renjun, imaginei o ponto de vista dele enquanto escrevia essa primeira pessoa. Honestamente, acho que todos os meus plots tristes pertencem a renhyuck porque eles sempre aparecem na minha mente quando se trata de chororô AJSHZUAHSUAZHSUA
> 
> Se alguém estiver lendo isso e quiser continuar, tenha uma boa leitura~

Ontem lembrei de quando você direcionava toda a sua atenção em mim. 

Seu olhar me lambendo em tudo quanto é canto, queimando a pele, aliviando a alma, sussurrando sorrisos. Ele me acharia em qualquer lugar, em cada esquina e festas e pessoas e vazios e você e eu e nós. Era tão fácil traçar suas rotas e melodias, timbres que se encaixavam tão bem aos meus. Espelhos que se enxergavam e nos enxergavam e formavam imagens translúcidas da gente junto, de algum jeito somando, quase sempre dividindo. 

Hoje lembrei de quando você encontrou um dia de verão. 

Seu sorriso se iluminando com outra luz, ausências sufocantes embaçando o que éramos e o que jamais nos tornaríamos. Engraçado como você era girassol e eu brisa calma, ambos tentando esclarecer insistentemente abissais sem ter nenhuma força de alcance. Palavras emboladas em linhas tortas e folhas gastas e tinta fraca. Longas distâncias e pernas curtas. Amores distintos que já não formavam mais uma música gostosa pra dançar em noite de chuva, quando você me abraçava forte e olhava apenas para mim. Em você. Em nós. Afogamento iminente, sentimento engasgando coração e interrompendo cata-ventos.

Até ficar apenas eu.

Agora. 

Brisa que não sopra se não for apenas pra você. 

Me perdoe por nunca poder ser o seu sol, Donghyuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> qualquer coisa tô no twitter @/mevenustata


End file.
